¿AMA O ESCLAVA?
by Liss83
Summary: ¿Quién gobierna realmente el Mundo Magico?


Se había graduado con honores de la escuela mágica de leyes. A pesar de su corta edad había logrado incursionar en el campo de política de una manera que solo se podría llamar meteórica. Su lucha contra la esclavitud de las criaturas mágicas y la igualdad de derechos era reconocida incluso fuera de las fronteras del Reino Unido lo que le había valido que con tan solo veintinueve años fuese embestida como la ministra de magia mas joven de la historia, sin nombrar la belleza desmedidas por la que era reconocida allá donde fuera. Era amada y respetada como ningún otro ser en el mundo mágico.  
Al terminar la escuela había intentado salir con su amigo Ron Weasley pero las cosas no habían funcionado y habían cortado por lo sano. Ron ya estaba casado y con un bebe recién nacido, en cambio ella… ella era otra historia. Ella gobernaba prácticamente el mundo. Nadie estaba sobre ella, bueno quizás su mejor amigo Harry Potter, pero nadie mas. O eso creían todos

A pesar de los tantos medios de transporte en el mundo mágico, ella disfrutaba de viajar a su casa a la usanda muggle, tal como lo había hecho toda su vida. En especial después de esas pequeñas vacaciones de verano en Albania. Aunque intentaban evitarlo, sus pensamientos inevitablemente volaban a esos días en esa cabaña del bosque en Albania cuando su mundo había cambiado para siempre.  
El viaje fue tranquilo pero desgraciadamente llego a su casa, respiro hondo y entro. Jamás pensó temerle tanto a su propia casa. ¿Cómo había terminado así?  
En cuanto cerro la puerta lo hizo también con sus ojos ya que sabia de sobra lo que venia. Y así fue. Mientras aun estaba de espalda a la sala, su ropa le fue arrancada violentamente dejándola completamente desnuda y un crucio se impacto en su espalda tirándola al suelo. Su respiración se acelero debido al dolor y su cabeza fue levantada de los cabellos

\- ¿Son horas de llegar? – dijo quien la tenia sujeta  
\- Perdóneme – suplico la ministra con lágrimas en los ojos – no volverá a pasar  
\- ¿Acaso crees que la cena se prepara sola? – siseo la voz  
\- Por favor no me pegue – suplico desesperadamente – enseguida estará su cena  
\- ¡Quien te viera ministra! – susurro la voz mientras le hacia una caricia en su rostro y luego la tiro contra el piso – ve a hacer tus obligaciones ¡Sin levantarte en mi presencia!

Hermione entre lágrimas se fue hacia la cocina arrastrándose llorando en silencio.  
Que tonta había sido. Mientras preparaba la cena sus lágrimas caían recordando ese viaje y por ende aquel error que pagaría el resto de su vida

***FLASHBACK***

Albania tenia los bosques que en su tiempo habían seducido a Voldemort para esconderse después de la primera vez que fue derrotado. Ella quería encontrar esos lugares para entender su mente tan trastornada, fue así que dio con esa cabaña en la que la magia negra era casi palpable. La recorrió lentamente hasta que la noche la encontró. Se desvistió y se metió en la tina. Se estaba relajando cuando alguien llamo desesperadamente. ¿Cuándo había empezado a llover? Salió de la tina se envolvió en una salida de baño. Entreabrió la puerta y allí estaba, una mujer desmayada con la ropa ensangrentada. La llevo adentro y atendió sus heridas. No necesitaba ser medimaga para saber que no pasaría la noche debido a las incontables laceraciones que tenían en la piel. La mujer entreabrió los ojos y susurro algo que no entendió. Se acerco mas pero la mujer la sobresalto agarrando su antebrazo y ella instintivamente lo hizo de la misma manera

\- ¡Esta vivo! ¡Esta vivo! ¡El señor oscuro volvió! – susurro – júrame que a partir de hoy harás exactamente todo lo que te diré  
\- Lo juro – dijo Hermione alterada. ¿Quién había herido de esa manera a una mujer anciana?

Un lazo azul envolvió ambos brazos y de su boca salió un "juro obedecerla en todo lo que diga". ¿Ella había hecho un juramento inquebrantable?

\- Buena niña – dijo con una sonrisa

Hermione trato de soltará la mano de la mujer pero sabia que ya era tarde, había hecho un juramento inquebrantable. Ni bien termino de hablar la mujer se desmayo. Intento, sin embargo, no preocuparse. Seguramente la mujer se refería a los mortífagos, pues sabían de buena fuente que aun existían grupos aislados que resistían desde la sombra

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Volvió en si cuando sentía como una mano le acariciaba lentamente su monte de Venus mientras un cuerpo se pegaba a su espalda. La mano bajo hasta su entrepierna donde encontró el punto por donde colarse a su interior. Quiso reprimir el gemido que amenazaba con salir de sus labios pero le fue imposible mientras sus cabeza caía hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Como le fue imposible entregarse al orgasmo que la golpeo sin previo aviso. Los brazos la abandonaron de pronto y se desplomo en el suelo golpeándose brutalmente

\- Apúrate con mi cena – fue la orden que recibió en medio de la carcajada  
\- Entonces no la distraigas, Bella – susurro alguien mas logrando que su piel se hechizara completamente – acompáñame a la sala  
\- Si amo – dijo Bella siguiendo al recién llegado ignorándola completamente

Ni bien estuvo sola volvió a llorar. Ella, la ministra británica de magia, había sellado con magia negra un pacto con la mortifaga mas servil que existía y se había convertido en su esclava. Su vida era peor que la de un elfo domestico. Se puso de pie y continuo con la cena. No quería un nuevo castigo. Preparo todo como sabia que le gustaba al mismísimo señor oscuro. Aun le dolía el cuerpo del día que aprendió la lección de obedecer a su ama

***FLASHBACK***

Unas caricias la despertaron. Estaba acostada sobre una cama. La luz que se colaba por la ventana de esa mañana le mostraba a una mujer blanca de salvaje cabello negro. Instintivamente busco su varita pero no la encontró. Entonces recordó que se había dormido en la sala para que la anciana pudiese descansar. También recordó el juramento que había hecho

\- Tranquila – dijo la pelinegra – aun no es tiempo de los gritos  
\- Molly te mato – susurro – ¿como es posible?  
\- Para el señor tenebroso nada es imposible – dijo Bella acariciándole el cabello – nunca había notado lo hermosa que eres. Y – acercando su rostro al cuello de la chica – hueles tan bien  
\- ¡No puedes hacerme nada! – grito tan alto como pudo – ¡soy la ministra de magia!  
\- Y yo tu ama – le susurro al oído

Recordaba que esa noche no había dormido. Su ama la había mantenido muy ocupada gritando hasta que su garganta se había desgarrado en idiomas que ni sabia que existían. Jamás se había dado tiempo para experimentar el sexo, y esa noche aprendió absolutamente todo lo que la prostituta mas experimentada del mundo debía saber. ¿La razón? Simple. Complacer en la cama a su ama. Mentiría si decía que no lo disfrutaba, pero estaba mal, y eso la torturaba. Si tan solo recibiera mejor trato, pero no, era una esclava gracias a su propia boca.  
Y lo peor había llegado a la mañana siguiente, fue levantada con un crucius, cuando abrió los ojos se enfrento a la mas terrible de todas las verdades, Lord Voldemort estaba vivo de alguna manera y ella no podía levantar la mano en su contra. Intento huir, revelarse, pero nunca lo consiguió. Cada vez que lo intentaba o desobedecía terribles descargabas le llegaban. Su piel se partía como si hubiese recibido cientos de latigazos, y solo volvía a la normalidad si se postraba ante su ama. Solo su promiscuas caricias la sanaban. Se había convertido en el juguete de la mortifaga, algo que usaba y tiraba a su antojo. Una mala parodia de lo que ella combatía. Una esclava, nada mas

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Después de la cena preparo el baño para el lord y se fue a la que debía ser su habitación y sin embargo, para ella se había convertido en su cuarto de tortura.  
Desde la cama, una mirada llena de lujuria la recibió

\- Ya estoy lista para ver que sabes hacer con esa boquita hermosa – dijo Bella abriendo las piernas mientras apoyaba la planta de sus pies en la cama  
\- Mi ama manda, y yo obedezco – dijo subiéndose a esta – ¿quiere algo especial?  
\- ¿Comiste algo? – pregunto pensativa  
\- Mi ama no me autorizo a comer nada desde ayer por la mañana – dijo bajando el rostro  
\- Ya sabes donde esta tu comida – concluyo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione paso saliva y subió a la cama. Sabia exactamente lo que debía hacer. Llevaba semanas repitiéndolo. Gateo hasta los pies de la mujer y empezó a besarlos subiendo por la pierna derecha mientras acariciaba la otra. Llego al muslo y dio un suave mordisco. Supo que lo estaba haciendo bien cuando escucho un jadeo y una mano presiono su rostro contra el muslo jalándola de los cabellos hacia arriba, obligándola a llegar hasta la entre pierna. Esa era la señal para empezar a usar la lengua. Lentamente acaricio el clítoris con esta arrancándole gritos a la mortifaga con la tortura infringida en esa zona. Varios minutos después empezó á escalar por el vientre plano hasta las dos montañas que tenia por pechos. Chupo, mordió y masajeo a conciencia. Sabia el castigo si no lo hacia. Unos brazos le rodearon la cintura para obligarla a girar, dejándola de espalda en la cama. Justo a tiempo recordó abrir las piernas todo lo que podia dando acceso irrestricto a su intimidad. Mientras jugaba con el cabello de su ama, tres dedos sé colaron en su interior arrancándole gritos de placer.

\- No te escucho – dijo la pelinegra por lo que Hermione grito mas alto – sigo sin escucharte – se hizo escuchar con una sonrisa

La noche fue eterna, y a esa noche le siguieron otras noches y días. El juguete en el que se había convertido no pasaba de moda. Cada mañana mientras preparaba los alimentos de sus huéspedes o se bañaba, mientras arreglaba la casa o revisaba algún documento del trabajo recibía el mismo trato. Toques impúdicos, golpes, violaciones.  
Llegar a su oficina era un bálsamo a sus heridas abiertas. Un pequeño escape al infierno en el que vivía aquélla que a diario era llamada "La ama del mundo mágico", la mujer quien gobernaba con mano firme esa parte del planeta. A veces sus amigos le reprochaban el cambio paulatino que había tenido pero ella les respondía que solo buscaba mejor las cosas.

Un noche al llegar a casa se sorprendió por no recibir el trato ya usual. Al entrar en la sala vio tanto al Lord como a su ama sentados conversando tranquilamente.

\- Ama – dijo haciendo una venia nerviosa – enseguida preparare la cena  
\- Hoy no cocinaras – dijo el Bella – mi señor tiene otros planes para ti hoy, muñequita – ¡como odiaba ese apodo!  
\- Yo vivo para complacer a mi ama – respondió esta  
\- Siéntate aquí – ordeno Bella, por lo que rápidamente se acomodo en el regazo de su ama

El interrogatorio duro horas, se le pregunto sobre absolutamente todo. Su vida privada. su vida publica. Sus metas. Amistades. Amores. Todo. Acabaron bien entrada la madrugada. Se fue a su recamara donde media hora después la alcanzo su ama para satisfacer en ella sus deseos mas carnales. Aquella noche también perdió la voz de tanto gritar

Una semana después de esa conversación. Al bajar para preparar el desayuno se encontró con el señor tenebroso añadiendo unos cabellos a un brebaje para después beberlo. Ante ella, segundos después estaba otra Hermione exactamente igual a ella. Y nuevamente comprendió todo. Ella ya no era necesaria como primer ministra. El mismo Voldemort había mejorado la poción multijugo al grado de hacerla permanente. Desde ese día él seria Hermione Greanger ante el mundo. Estaba segura que por fin su infierno acabaría. Un avada y ella seria libre. Cuan equivocada estaba.

Un brazo rodeo su cintura mientras la sala desaparecía, cuando sus pies nuevamente tocaron piso firme estaba en un salón gigante. Casi tan grande como el de Hogwarts, un castillo. Estaba en un castillo. Y nuevamente su ropa había desaparecido totalmente. Unas pesadas cadenas aparecieron en sus muñecas y aunque no la unían a nada ni aprisionaban sus brazos entre si, sabia que no se las podría quitar nunca ni escapar del lugar.  
Un grupo grande de mujeres entro corriendo y se postro a los pies de la mortifaga llamándola desesperadamente para captar su atención. Todas estaban desnudas pero bien peinadas y maquilladas. Bellatrix las acariciaba a todas de la misma manera que hacia con ella. Pero las chicas lejos de huir a esos toques se restregaban en ella. Eran muchas, entre ellas reconoció a Luna, Giny, las hermanas Parvatti, Romilda Vane, Lavander Brown, Katie Bell, Penélope Clearwater. A otras no las había visto nunca. Eran muchas. Quizás cuarenta o cincuenta mujeres de diferentes edades, colores, contexturas y tamaños

\- Niñas, enséñenles las reglas y denle la bienvenida a mi nuevo juguete – dijo sonriendo mientras todas las chicas rodeaban a la castaña – ya saben como. Minerva, no seas tímida. Ven aquí – para sorpresa de Hermione su ex profesora se acerco a la profesora y a medida que la mortifaga la acariciaba y hundía su mano entre las piernas de la mujer esta solo gritaba con los ojos nublados de placer. No supo cuando ella misma estuvo de espalda en el suelo con las piernas abiertas con muchas manos y labios recorriendo su cuerpo. Dedos que acariciaban su entrada sin llegar a hundirse en ella.  
Estaba en medio de una orgia colectiva y ella era el plato principal.

Fueron horas enteras asi, pasando de mano en mano, de cuerpo en cuerpo. Se durmió vencida por el cansancio y la violación en masa a su cuerpo no terminaba.  
La despertaron para comer y aprovecharon para explicarle el funcionamiento del harem.  
Siempre estar aseada y perfumada. Usar joyas. No solo estar siempre dispuesta a tener sexo con su ama, sino buscarla para tenerlo. También se debía ser cariñosa con las demás chicas para estar excitada todo el tiempo

Mucho tiempo después se entero por una de la mujeres que visitaba a su ama que cada chica esclavizada había sido remplazada por un mortífago que bebió la misma poción multijugo que el señor oscuro bebió para remplazarla a ella.

Que irónica era la vida, el mundo creía que Hermione Greanger lo gobernaba mientras que la primer ministra real era solamente un juguete sexual que estaba sometida por un juramento que había hecho su propia boca


End file.
